Area 51
Despite the name, this deck has nothing to do with Alien cards. Instead, I named it this way because all it does is cover-up and deny. At its heart, this is a burn deck. I started working on this with World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia. One of the more unusual cards in this deck is D. D. Borderline. I included it because it will just stop combat universally, regardless of strength or level. I have little fear of my other spells interfering with it, as all of my spell cards are other stall cards. The only hindrance comes if I do not draw D. D. Borderline before another stall spell, because D. D. Borderline would be a superfluous burden. It's a moderate risk, high reward scenario, so I feel it's worth pursuing. With combat locked up, I utilize "hidden cards" (I do not know the appropriate nickname for the theme) for repetitive effects. Golem Sentry and Swarm of Scarabs keep the monster count in check in one way or another, Swarm of Locusts gets the back field, and Guardian Sphinx acts as a "stall-more" card to further improve my lockdown situation. Lava Golem pulls double-duty in eliminating troublesome monsters as well as burning the opponent. That in combination with Stealth Bird makes the primary win condition, but with the deck count at 43, I have a realistic possibility of simply drawing out the game to a natural deck victory. Because my monsters will mostly stay face-down during my opponent's turn, this makes them immune to otherwise powerful cards that would only target face-up monsters. If my game is going particularly well, I can have a little bit of disruption by attacking with Spirit Reaper, not to mention the small attack power of the others. Of course, I have a strong spread of counter traps to keep me in place. I'm prepared for spells, traps, monster effects, whatever. The fact that I will be making a card disadvantage with most of it is somewhat irrelevant, as I only need to stop the things that would answer my answers. Once I have a good lockdown, I'll naturally draw the fuel for the other cards necessary. Naturally, I'd be discarding the cards that I deem useless for the deck playing against me or otherwise become superfluous. Not a deck for beginners, this deck works best with players good at detecting the opponent and his hidden information. For example, if you anticipate a Mirror Force, don't necessarily keep all your monsters flipped up when going into combat. Much of your gameplay will be worked around the deck and play style of your opponent. You'll need to know when to be reactive as well as proactive. Spread out your options, especially in the first few turns of the first game, then hold back on generally irrelevant answers. Don't play Seven Tools of the Bandit if traps are rare, Divine Wrath if the opponent lacks powerful and relevant monster effects, etc. Hold back on Lava Golem for important targets if the opponent tributes with some frequency. Most of the cards in this deck can have multiple functions in different situations, recognize and adapt. Just as D. D. Borderline gives aggro decks heavy problems, so can cards that negate the effects of certain card types overall (Jinzo, Royal Decree, Skill Drain, etc.). It's vital that you identify if the opponent will be playing with such cards and prepare to stop them before they are activated. If one does work out, don't give up. This deck has ways of dealing with 2nd-level answers (answers to the answers) from multiple angles. Side deck yet to be determined. Primary enemies would be mill and Lightsworn. Synchro monsters are rather irrelevant, as they would rarely come up, if ever. Combat defense 2x Mei-Kou, Master of Barriers Marshmallon Arcana Force 0 - the Fool 3x D.D. Borderline Level Limit: Area B 3x Messenger of Peace Gravity Bind Torrential Tribute Board support 3x Golem Sentry 3x Guardian Sphinx 3x Swarm of Locusts Threats 3x Lava Golem 3x Stealth Bird Answers to answers 3x Dark Bribe 3x Divine Wrath 3x Magic Jammer 3x Raigeki Break Solemn Judgment